Unwanted Fate
by gretz1217
Summary: I love her so much, so so much, but because I loved you for a very long time, I have to stop you from loving me.
1. Proluge

Hyuuga Natsume is 19 this year

Natsume is also 1905 years old this year

That was because… he can't die.

Natsume was born a long, long time ago in the year 917. He was a minister's son, and an artist.

And at that time, a girl took his heart, a girl he loved so dearly.

That girl was Sakura Mikan, his fiancé.

They were about to get married. A normal happening for an eighteen year old girl, and a nineteen year old boy.

Unti something happened. Natsume was cursed.

Natsume Hyuuga can't die. No matter how he tried to kill himself. He couldn't die.

Immortality.

The catch here is, he was allowed to live forever and ever, except he would have to watch his love die over and over again. He couldn't save her; he watched her breathing stop, as he cried against her cheek.

He waited for a hundred years, and Mikan was reincarnated again.

He tried saving her again, but she would always die. Again and Again.

Every time Mikan would turn eighteen, she was fated to die, and every time Natsume would try to save her, he would fail to do so.

He was cursed. Of course in every curse, there's always a way to get out of it. Like the Beauty and the Beast, and the Sleeping Beauty.

If he managed to let Mikan a second past her eighteenth birthday, he would finally be free from being immortal. Then Mikan and Natsume can have a happy ending.

But… He never succeeded.

That was why this time, he had decided.

He would do anything, anything, for her not to fell in love with him again.

This time he would do anything to keep her alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Thanks for the reviews: KLP-Chan, edwardelric108

* * *

Mikan stretched as she sat up from bed, and let out a large yawn.

It was morning. Her nasty alarm clock had cruelly scared her awake, as it did every morning. If she could marry a non-living thing, she would indeed marry her bed.

Mikan shot her alarm clock a glare. "Meanie." She muttered, scrambling out of bed. She rushed in the bathroom, getting ready for school.

Mikan checked her hair in the mirror and nodded at herself, smiling. She looked pretty decent. She may not be the prettiest, or the cutest, or the one with the most curves, but she wasn't bad looking either. She has her own little group of admirers.

Mikan grabbed her bag and a toast from the table downstairs and rushed out of the door.

"Mom! I'm going to school now!" she yelled

"Okay! Take care!" her mother calmly said from the kitchen.

Mikan rushed out of the house where her friends were already waiting for her. Hotaru was the first one who noticed her, and hit her on the head. "You're late." She bluntly said.

Hotaru Imai is Mikan's best friend. Hotaru is intelligent, logical, extremely rational, and has a foul mouth and she's also quiet when everyone in her class is so noisy. She also can come across as rather detached and downright threatening when she wants to. She also borders a certain level of arrogance, which other students find annoying about her.

"Good Morning, Mikan-chan." A handsome blonde haired boy greeted.

"Did you sleep well, Sakura-san?" Yuu asked

"Ah! Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted back. "Iinchou, I slept well!"

Ruka Nogi is warm and pleasant to people. His classmates see him as serious and cool, but Ruka really isn't that type. He is an animal lover. He is nicknamed Ruka-Pyon, because he always seen carrying a rabbit. He often falls victim to Hotaru's blackmail when she takes pictures of him in embarrassing situations and selling them to his fan club for money. For that reason, he disliked Hotaru, even though he seems to befriend her.

Tobita Yū is the class representative of Class B, thus, most of his classmates just call him 'Iinchou' or Class Rep. linchou is a kind-hearted person. When he saw Mikan being bullied on her first day, he begged them to stop, but wasn't able to convice them otherwise, due to his easy to pushover nature. linchou became Hotaru's only friend at the academy before Mikan came.

* * *

"I'm returning the Geometry test you all took last week." Jinno strictly said.

Koko scratched his head as he tried to remember. "We had a test last week?" he asked himself in wonder.

Kokoroyomi is a mischievous boy often causing trouble with his partner in crime, Kitsuneme. He is always voicing out whatever everybody is thinking about.

"Ruka Nogi!" Ruka stood up suddenly as Jinno called his name. "98 points." Jinno gave his test paper to him.

The fangirls of Ruka especially Sumire, clapped their hands in awe, praising him.

"Hotaru Imai, 100 points." Hotaru stood up, got her test paper, and returned to her seat, while smiling triumphantly almost evilly at Ruka.

The students clapped boredly, as this was not a normal happening if it occurred to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Mikan Sakura!" Mikan stood up nervously walking towards the teacher's desk, where Jinno is giving out test papers. "78 points." Mikanwent and get her paper in a hurry, and jumped happily.

Students clapped their hands. This was a huge improvement to Mikan. She has been working hard on all subjects, even making Ruka and Hotaru tutor her.

Jinno gave out the rest of the test papers and Mochu cursed, slamming his fist against the table. "Damn, an F again!"

"Thank the heavens and Earth, I passed!" Kitsu grinned, smiling widely

Jinno left already, after giving out the test papers, leaving the other students cursing their failed test paper, and others thanking God, for passing.

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Thanks for helping me!" She smiled widely.

This was her life. Her happy life.

With her happy life, she thought things were perfect.

* * *

Please take time to Review. :))


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews.

I'm currently helping my soul-sisters in our story, so this story will be left-out for awhile...

Please be patient with me.

I promise that I'll continue this story.

And I never broke my promises.

I really really thank those who reviewed this story, and the silent readers.

On other note. The story I am helping my friend with is about Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) and an OC...

PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME!

I'M REALLY SORRY! 


End file.
